Currently, touch display panels with integrated touch-sensing functions and display functions have been widely used. Commonly used touch-sensing display panels often include resistive touch panels, capacitive touch panels, and optical touch panels. Capacitive touch panels often have advantages such as high accuracy, multi-touch functions, and high touch-sensing resolution, and have become a main trend in touch display panels. Capacitive touch panels often include mutual-capacitance touch panels and self-capacitance touch panels. Compared to a mutual-capacitance touch panel, a self-capacitance touch panel often has a simpler structure, e.g., a relatively simple single-layered self-capacitance electrode structure. A self-capacitance touch panel often has higher detection sensitivity than a mutual-capacitance touch panel, and is generally cheaper than a mutual-capacitance touch panel. Thus, self-capacitance touch display panels have become popular.